spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Bakuman Wiki Powtórnie zgłaszam wiki, która w zeszłym miesiącu wprawdzie przegrała, ale tylko ze względu na małe zainteresowanie jej kandydaturą - nie miała żadnego głosu przeciw. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Dobra wiki, raporty czyste, wygląda elegancko!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:13, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:52, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Głos trochę na kredyt, mam nadzieję, że edytorzy tego projektu nie zawiodą mnie i poprawią wyliczone przez Ponuraka, co nie jest ani trudne ani czasochłonne. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 16:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) #— Sovq 08:43, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) # # sandy97(my talk page) 15:27, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 08:27, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 12:31, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 17:13, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) # Eldred20 Dyskusja 18:07, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Tak sobie przeglądam zgłoszone wiki i ta mi najbardziej przypadła do gustu. Pewnie dlatego, że jest na samej górze, a może temu, iż widzę, że administrator odwala przy niej od dawna kupę roboty albo po prostu nie lubię kucyków? Tak czy siak podoba mi się ta demokracja... i ta wiki oczywiście. Głosy na nie: # 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 14:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 07:10, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak Ponuraaak i Lemon. # szynka013 (dyskusja) 08:41, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak Ponurak i Rozgadany. # MysteryRarity 12:22, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak reszta. #:CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak wymaganych edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:30, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:12, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Wygląd w miare miły dla oka, ale... właśnie - jest to ale - Dla mnie logo wygląda na troche niedopracowane... # Ankelime 13:09, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) - Wikia nie ma być tylko miła dla oka i mieć zrobionego monobooka. Wikia miesiąca ma mieć przede wszystkim artykuły pisane poprawną polszczyzną - zwracałam na to uwagę w zeszłym miesiącu i nic :( # —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. Dyskusja: :Brak favicony, nawigacja nie jest rozwinięta i ogólnie nie podoba mi się. 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :Słaba nawigacja i ogólnie nie za bardzo mi się podoba. 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Zbyt przejrzysto + czarne tło z ludźmi, to raczej nie wygląda fajnie. MysteryRarity 12:22, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) "Tło trochę oczojebne, linki osobiste na Monobooku nieczytelne, logo na Monobooku niewymiarowe (kopia z loga oasisowego). Jak te trzy rzeczy poprawicie, macie głos »za«" – pisałem to przy okazji ostatniego głosowania i od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Ze względu na brak chęci poprawy, głosuję przeciw. —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki Wiki na temat serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Dostarcza wiele ważnych, podstawowych, jak i ciekawych informacji na temat serialu, jest uporządkowana i technicznie (chociażby raporty lub licencje plików) prezentuje się przyzwoicie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:31, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) No, należą wam się pochwały za zachowanie porządku w raportach ^_^. Macie mój głos ^.~. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:49, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Faktycznie ciężko się do czegoś przyczepić. # 17:07, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Ciężko, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego ;>. Po pierwsze, w szablonie licencji CC-BY-SA-3.0 pojawił się tekst „Ten plik został umieszczony na DDZPPF Wiki na licencji Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License Uznanie autorstwa”. Owszem, jest poprawny, ale w żadnej grafice owego uznania autorstwa nie widać – nigdzie nie ma jakiegokolwiek zapisku o autorze. Po drugie, prosiłbym o skategoryzowanie stron projektu (tu macie link). Ułatwiłoby to ich odnajdywanie. Jak coś jeszcze znajdę, dam znać. Głos na kredyt, jak w głosowaniu wyżej, tylko, że oprocentowanie niższe. #: Załatwione. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:10, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 18:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 08:22, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:58, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:42, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 21:48, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # Umarlak (dyskusja) 14:50, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 14:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) #— Sovq 08:42, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) # MysteryRarity 15:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak reszta. Zaczełam się zastanawiać czy kiedyś wystawisz ją w końcu na wiki miesiąca. # # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:12, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) "orginalny" nie będę... # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 12:11, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 12:24, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Świetna wiki. # szynka013 Talk Me 10:41, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) No, fajna wikia. Strona główna ma bardzo dobry układ, tak jak nawigacja. Artykuły bardzo rozwinięte. Gratulacje :D # —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Swoją drogą, nie myśleliście o tym, żeby przenieść Waszą wikię pod adres ddzppf.wikia.com? Rzecz jasna stary dalej by przekierowywał, a nie wydaje mi się, żeby w którymkolwiek języku popularniejszym na Wikii od polskiego nazwa serialu miała taki sam skrót. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:31, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) :Obecnie najlepiej prezentująca się wikia. Dodalibyście tylko jakieś tło do linków osobistych na Monobooku (niebieski kolor linków na niebieskim tle to nie jest najlepszy pomysł) i tło do nagłówków w sidebarze (czarny kolor na ciemnoniebieskim tle to też nie ideał). A, i może pomyślelibyście może nad innym rozwiązaniem, niż dodatkowy guzik "edit intro" (zarówno na oasisie, jak i Monobooku nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale to tylko moje zdanie) — może być coś na wzór z Wikipedii ;). Ale to już są tylko detale. Ogólnie jest to wikia, którą bez wahania zareklamowałbym na szerszym forum. —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Wiki po gruntownym remoncie. Największa polska baza danych o "Ben 10". Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 źle podpisane Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Źle skreślone. ;-) Użytkownik ma prawo głosu, widać w historii, kto się podpisał, nie bądźmy aż tacy wredni. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:39, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # szynka013 (dyskusja) 19:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Sovq 08:40, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) - Ciekawa skórka i strona główna, łatwość nawigacji, spójne stylistycznie artykuły i względny porządek w raportach = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png # Luki12024 (dyskusja) 12:42, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 15:33, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Jak Sovq napisał. # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:21, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki Głosy na nie: # 22:04, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Na dzień dzisiejszy nie, oprócz powodów wymienionych przez pana o wpadającym w ucho nicku Piteeek chciałem wytknąć jeszcze ogromną ilość błędów gramatyczno-stylistyczno-fleksyjno-niewiadomojakich, czyhających na czytelnika już na stronie głównej. Wiki ma potencjał, ale radzę przeredagować wszystkie artykuły, usunąć te, z którymi nie da się już nic zrobić i przyjść na miesiąc lub dwa. Jak znajdę chwilę wolnego czasu zajmę się kilkoma hasłami i pokażę jak to powinno wyglądać. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:07, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Szaszłyk. # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy, zresztą dyskusja w dyskusji (ojć, ale potworek językowy) ;) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:06, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy + takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca. # Jak koledzy wyżej-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:57, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 13:51, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # 07:08, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # MysteryRarity 12:30, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni. :::CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:58, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak 250 edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:31, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) '''Dyskusja: :Prepraszam, remont się skończył? Bo ja widze 2 szablony bez kategorii, jeden taki plik, dwa pliki nieużywane (i co jest felerem wiki - jest to logo monobook i favicona więc bugi wiki, aczkolwiek ja se ułatwiam tworząc Project:Wygląd), 11 porzuconych artykułów (choć to nie problem - dawno o nich nie było w serii informacji), ale żeby artykuł Myceto miał 110 bajtów, gdy przeciętne przekierowanie ma 50-100? poprawcie te felery i nie zwalajcie na cache wiki (zajrzałem godzinę po aktualizacji) Narazie się wstrzymam bo zostały wam tak naprawde tylko te drobiazgi Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:45, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Szybko szablony i pliki załatwiliście ;) jednak teraz polosowałem sobie parę artykułów i potwierdziły się słowa Szaszłyka, więc nie zdziwcie się na głos na nie Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S. @Szaszłyku, mój nick pisze się przez trzy "e" nie dwa ;D A napewno go łatwiej spamiętać niż "EnP". I zanim ktoś się spyta - Carpe Diem to moje motto życiowe Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawione. Za to mój nick pisze się z wielkiej litery :D. 22:30, mar 1, 2013 (CET) ::::Poprawione. Niby młody, ale pora nocna daje się we znaki... Do tego powód tego, że lubię ciemne wiki (a centrum jest jasne) - nie ma efektu "walenia światłem po twarzy", gdyż nawet system utrzymuje w barwach ciemnych ;) Dla zainteresowanych: Vista Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: P.S. Fajna nam się dyskusyjka o nazwach "zrodziła" Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki opowiada o kucykach i jest bardzo pomocna jeżeli chodzi o bronies 20marcelek00 (dyskusja) 06:55, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # 09:13, mar 5, 2013 (CET) Już mi się nie chce pisać argumentacji głosu. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensowne zgłoszenie nieprzygotowanej strony wbrew woli społeczności. #: ♥ Luna ♥ Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # 13:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # MysteryRarity 12:37, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Mimo iż jestem fanką kucyków, to wiem że strona ma wady. Wiki została zgłoszona przez hejtera, który wykonywał bezsensowne edycje i usuwał treści stron. I jakby tego było mało, żaden z administratorów, nie wiedział o zgłoszeniu. Strona nie jest na dzień dzisiejszy przygotowana na zgłoszenie, oraz na zostanie Wiki Miesiąca. # sandy97(my talk page) 15:30, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Skoro sami admini przyznają, że wiki nie jest gotowa... #:CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:59, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) brak edycji!LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:32, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:12, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Mimo zaistniałej sytuacji ze zgłoszeniem... Pamiętajmy, że wiki trzeba pracy... # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:51, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Zgłaszanie wiki po wcześniejszych porażkach 0:12 oraz 0:15 posiadającą błędy w tych głosowaniach wymienione jest co najmniej bezsensu. # Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 15:17, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej ale najbardziej mnie odpycha układ waszej strony głównej. Według mnie ten apel admina wszystko psuje i chyba jest powodem nie dobrze skomponowanego wyglądy strony! Macie wielką wyrwę nad apelem wielkości reklamy! Poprawcie to i owo i może zgłoście się kiedy indziej. Teraz nie macie szans! # szynka013 Talk Me 10:37, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Zgadzam się z powyższą wypowiedzią. Strona główna odpycha. # jak inni BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 14:27, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: :Widzę że uwaga Vengira z poprzedniego głosowania (cytuję: Zgłoszenie zostało dokonane bez wiedzy kogokolwiek z tej wiki. Przydałaby się zasada, aby kandydatury mogli zgłaszać jedynie admini, lub użytkownicy, którzy zostali do tego uprawnieni w wyniku dyskusji. Choć sam też nie jestem tam adminem, to zdaję sobię sprawę, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi, by startować w tym plebiscycie) została olana a byle jaka wiki nawet jakby chciała się przygotować to nie może, bo ktoś, kto wykonał 3 (!) edycje (do tego wandalizmy...) zgłasza (i nawet zgłoszenie źle formatuje -.-), by zrobić wśród edytorów zły obraz wiki i jak uda się jej ogarnąć, to i tak bez nawet sprawdzenia posypią się głosy na nie... Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 07:45, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Nie zdziwi mnie jak zobacze ją w kwietniu mimo, że to czwarte zgłoszenie będzie... ::Ech, no cóż, mogę tylko patrzeć i rozkładać ręce. Moja propozycja naprawdę nie jest restrykcyjna, bowiem na każdej porządnej wiki, skontaktowanie się z administracją nie jest jakimkolwiek problemem, a dzięki temu, uniknięto by takich "nieprzemyślanych" zgłoszeń. ::O ile w dwóch poprzednich przypadkach mieliśmy do czynienia z dobrymi intencjami (mimo że były to samowolki), to w tym konkretnym przypadku mamy do czynienia z ewidentnym trollem, który próbuje nas jedynie ośmieszyć. Jak mój poprzednik zauważył, jedynymi edycjami, które wykonał na wszystkich wikiach, to trzy wandalizmy (usuwanie treści artykułów) u nas (za co już został zablokowany), oraz napisanie zgłoszenia do Wikii miesiąca. ::Pierwsza zasad głosowania i przyznawania tytułów jest śmieszna, bo dużo łatwiej jest stworzyć kandydaturę, niż być uprawnionym do głosowania (tak jak ma to miejsce w tym przypadku), a przecież nie pozostaje to bez wpływu na naszą reputację (jak też zauważył mój poprzednik) no i w przypadku, gdybyśmy byli gotowi na głosowanie w kwietniu (w co wątpię), to musielibyśmy przeczekać aż do maja. ::Gdybym nie obserwował tej strony, lub nie poinformowałby mnie Piteeek, to najpewniej znów nikt by o niczym nie miał pojęcia.Vengir (dyskusja) 09:24, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S. Skorzystam więc w takiej sytuacji s punktu trzynastego i założę temat na stronie dyskusji. ::Ciemno, dlatego trudno się odnale Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki Ciekawe artykuły, brak nieużywanych plików, mili i niewymuszający administratorzy. ♥ Luna ♥ (dyskusja) 13:06, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: ' ♥ Luna ♥ Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w plikach (brak licencji, masa nieużywanych), dalej nie sprawdzam nawet. # 13:25, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda języka marnować... # Dla was to chyba forma reklamy, że zgłaszacie wikie, która się nie nadaje!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:50, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:57, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # MysteryRarity 15:20, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni. #:CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 20:00, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) No coments wymagane 250 edycji!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # 06:41, mar 6, 2013 (CET) „mili i niewymuszający admini” są raczej minusem na dosyć dużej stronie fanowskiej gdzie średnia wieku czytelników i edytorów wynosi około 11 lat. Zresztą, efekty widać gołym okiem. # Dirt :3 (Klik :D) To co reszta, wika nie nadaje się na wikię miesiąca. # 14:49, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) No błagam was, jak ktoś ogląda tą wiki na Monobooku to może się przestraszyć # sandy97(my talk page) 15:32, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w plikach. # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:12, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) jw. nawiąże do komentarza zgłaszającej o wiki powyżej: "Ciemno, dlatego trudno się odnale" O dziwo wikie mają prawie identyczny wygląd skórki ;) #Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 20:50, mar 8, 2013 (UTC)Strona główna w monobooku wygląda tragicznie i nie wiem co to robi w przestrzeni głównej. Chociaż po średnim wieku edytorów nie ma się co dziwić #--Albina von Roth 20:55, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Nie, nie i NIE! #szynka013 Talk Me 10:35, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Dużo stron, ale krótkich. Powinniście je jakoś rozbudować #Umarlak (dyskusja) 15:18, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) #BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 17:10, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: Kolejne źle wstawione zgłoszenie zapuszczonej strony... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Popytałam i nikt z administracji nie wiedział o zgłoszeniu. MysteryRarity 15:20, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) : ♥ Luna ♥ ktoś z administracji wie o zgłoszeniu? MysteryRarity 15:08, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) : Zgłoszenie jest nie ważne, ponieważ Wiki została zgłoszona bez jakiejkolwiek wiedzy administracjii Barym (dyskusja) 15:31, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) 16:30, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Zgodnie z punktem pierwszym regulaminu, każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady - więc zgłoszenie jest ważne. Dyskusja na temat konieczności zgody administracji toczy się tutaj. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:33, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Szaszlyk właśnie napisał to co ja chciałam także poruszyć. To jest straszny minus, bo na wiki panuje chaos, raporty są w stanie krytycznym, przybywa więcej nie potrzebnych stron, użytkownicy są na celowniku hejterów, a kiedy na celowniku jest ktoś kogo lubi admin to dopiero wtedy reagują bądź zdarzenie jest na czacie. Atmosfera tam jest do kitu, użytkownicy opuszczają wiki z różnych przyczyn. Sama nie chcę siedzieć na takiej wiki, więc jak dla mnie lepiej by było abyście nie występowali w głosowaniu, puki ktoś nad tym zapanuje. MysteryRarity 07:12, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) ' Pragnąłbym zauważyć iż monobook jest kompletnie niedostosowany, infoboxy są w nim z niewiadomej przyczyny w lewym górnym rogu, nad tekstem. Brak loga w tej skórce. Dodatkowo nędzny poziom artykułów i wszystkiego. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 21:01, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Jak widze po mojej uwadze wygląd został zmieniony... szkoda, że na taki niespójny. Nie wiem też, czy takie coś powinno być w przestrzeni głównej. Do tego... Czy nie lepiej dać informacje o Administracji i Moderacji do Wiki-nawigacji V2 niż na (świecącą pustkami) stronę główną? Nad główną bym popracował, ale... zabezpieczona :/ A tak z innej beczki - nie myśleliście o współpracy z wikią powyżej i adresie pl.fanowska-mlp? Z doświadczenia wiem, że współpraca głównej wiki o jednej tematyce i fanonu o tej samej popłaca, gdyż na jednym nie pojawiają się arty nie istniejące w serii, a na drugie napływa użytkowników z pomysłami Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:15, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Zapomniałbym o tym, że szablony jak i zakładki (z których w wielu nie widać tekstu) są porozrzucane w przeróżnych miejscach Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:20, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki dosyć dobra ma 57 artykułów i 100 ileś przesłanych grafik Głosy na tak: # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 11:53, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] nie uporządkowane artykuły i utrudniająca chyba trochę czytanie skórka. # Mulinek Spamujemy mi tutaj! 11:57, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Brak loga, favikony, strona główna mówi sama za siebie, strony to zalążki artykułów, 40 porzuconych stron. # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:14, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Kolejna zapuszczona wiki... Aż po widoku głównej, nie chce mi się zaglądać w raporty... # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 12:17, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Tragiczna strona główna, jakieś serduszka w nawigacji (jestem śmiertelnie poważny), wyśrodkowany spis treści i inne rzeczy + to co wyżej # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:05, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna naprawdę odstrasza... # 15:11, mar 9, 2013 (CET) Normalnie argumentując głos wytykam błędy, daję wskazówki, próbuję odnaleźć jakieś dobre strony projektu. W tym przypadku leczenie nie pomoże, potrzebna jest eutanazja projektu, kastracja twórców i wygonienie ich sprzed komputera na zewnątrz, by nie psuli swojego młodego wzroku i naszych trochę starszych mózgów. Głos niemerytoryczny - Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:18, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) I jeszcze ciekawy link z tej wiki: trach. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:23, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 16:57, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) # Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 17:04, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Zdecydowanie NIE! To jest okrutne! Wszystko co wyżej i jeszcze jedno... okropna strona główna, nie dodaje się Nagłówków na stronę główną, najlepiej używać formatu: span style="font-size:###%" albo szablonu! # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:14, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w raportach. # Umarlak (dyskusja) 10:48, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej # Liduh (dyskusja) 11:18, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) # Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 12:00, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam, ale tylko piędziesiąt parę stron, nawet moja PzMW choć ma 341 stron nie miała by szans... # 08:48, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) # szynka013 Talk Me 10:32, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna powinna zachęcać do edycji na wiki, a tu ona odstrasza. Jak znajdę chwilkę to pomogę. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:04, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # sandy97(my talk page) 15:03, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 20:40, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Argumentacja jak większość userów do tej pory. '''Dyskusja: :Zapomniałem wspomnieć o sliderze jako tytule sekcji oraz o tym... Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 12:20, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Jak Szaszłyk dał link do tej strony, to o mało nie pękłam ze śmiechu. Trzeba zrobić plebiscyt "Najlepsza wypowiedź miesiąca". Mulinek Spamujemy mi tutaj! 14:17, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nawet ja nie umiem zrobić nawigacji. Niech on będzie moim mentorem. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 14:35, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :Tomku, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić tę blokadę oraz ten wpis? Z tego co widzę, jedyną edycją Painto maniaka był ten post. W żadnym wypadku nie jest to powód do zablokowania na zawsze - powiem więcej, do jakiegokolwiek zablokowania. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:23, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Tu mam kolejną ciekawą rzecz: klik! Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 14:37, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Kolejna wiki na której jest potworny bałagan. Mulinek Spamujemy mi tutaj! 15:50, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Mam cytat na wypowiedź roku: "obrażał naszą wikie pisząc na forum naszej że to dno" (autor: BrunoTomek) Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 16:10, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Powykreślałem głosy niemerytoryczne. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:18, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) :Dajcie inne tło albo nieprzezroczystą skórkę bo ja nie moge nic tam przeczytać, zajrzyjcie też do kategorii administracja :) :Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 10:59, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) :A to kolejna ciekawa Rzecz Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 17:59, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Wiki Najlepsza strona dla miłośników serii Grand Theft Auto. Zawiera przydatne informacje oraz interesujące ciekawostki. User:Grand Theft Auto Master 21:10, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:22, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 12:25, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Według mnie już niedługo zabraknie małych dobrych wiki, więc kandydatury poważnych graczy takich jak GTA Wiki nie powinny być skreślane tylko dlatego że są duże i nadal się rozwijają. Niedługo nie będzie na kogo głosować. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:30, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Po zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że GTA Wiki jest jednak zbyt porządna, żeby mieć tu ujemny wynik. A patrząc na wyniki konkurencji (DDZPPF Wiki w szczególności), raczej nie grozi jej zwycięstwo. Zatem - tutaj. #Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 08:01, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Choć można się przyczepić spójności (nie czytelności - spójności!) obu skórek. Głosy na nie: # —tomta1 [✉] 21:37, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) # 16:11, mar 14, 2013 (CET) Wygrana w konkursie bardziej przydałaby się jakiemuś mniejszemu projektowi. # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/images/7/7c/Knuckles_run.gif Painto the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/7/73/Tails_lift.gif 20:14, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Z tego co wiem Wikia Miesiąca ma promować głównie małe, ale dopracowane projekty # Wikia miesiąca jest wam zupełnie niepotrzebna!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:26, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) #: Lordthion, po co się oburzasz? Nawet tomta zaznaczył to w swojej wypowiedzi... To prawda, że GTA Wiki nie potrzebuje rozgłosu, ale i tak o kandydaturze wiedział najwyraźniej (znowu!) tylko zgłaszający. Gdyby przymknąć na to oko, to by było 30 głosów na tak, czyż nie? Wiki jest technicznie poprawna (a nie taka Nonsa - technicznie poległa z mniejszymi projektach + na co jej rozgłos, co?) Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:07, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:15, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Mulinek Spamujemy mi tutaj! 15:03, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy wyżej. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 15:56, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Niestety jak wyżej. Dyskusja: :Zgłoszenie bez jakiegokolwiek uzgodnienia z administracją. GTA Wiki w chwili obecnej nie potrzebuje rozgłosu. Miała tytuł już dwukrotnie i jej rozwój w ostatnim czasie jest w miarę płynny. Jest więcej stron potrzebujących reklamy i są takie, które się do tego nadają. Ewentualne zgłoszenie stron typu GTA Wiki czy Juvepedia powinno mieć miejsce tylko w sytuacji, gdy ilość lub jakość kandydatów jest mizerna (tak było w 2010 roku). Na chwilę obecną, są inne kandydatury zasługujące na reklamę. Tak więc, jestem przeciwny. —tomta1 [✉] 21:37, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) ::@tomta1 - czy ta blokada jest jakoś powiązana z faktem zgłoszenia wiki tutaj? Przejrzałem pobieżnie parę ostatnich edycji i generalnie nie widzę innej przyczyny. Czy mógłbyś to wyjaśnić? Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:03, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Częściowo. Master od dłuższego czasu gra administracji i społeczności na nerwach i wiedział, że jak przeciągnie strunę, to zablokowanie go stanie się faktem. Zgłoszenie GTA Wiki i jego zachowanie po tym fakcie na kanale IRC świadczą o tym, że jego zachowanie od dłuższego czasu się nie zmieniło. Tak więc samo zgłoszenie GTA Wiki do konkursu nie jest powodem blokady – w normalnym przypadku coś takiego byłoby skrajnym debilizmem. Blokada jest, jakby to ładnie ująć, za "całokształt jego dotychczasowej twórczości i brak umiejętności kontaktu ze społecznością", z czego głoszenie GTA Wiki do WM i okoliczności temu towarzyszące są tylko zwieńczeniem. —tomta1 [✉] 06:52, mar 14, 2013 (UTC)